particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobrazia
Hobrazia (Hobrazian: ჰობრაცი Hobratsi), officially known as the Hobrazian Republic (Hobrazian: ჰობრაცური რესპუბლიკა Hobratsuri Respublika) is a nation located on the southern part of the Artanian continent, whose north-eastern borders are surrounded by the Mad Dog ocean, bordering with the Great Gerajan Artanian Kingdom of Malivia, Abode of Welfare to the South, the State of Darnussia to the West, and the Holy Luthori Empire to the North. History Still very much WIP Early History *Hobratz and Deltarians *Land Wars of Hobrazia Antiquity *Zarganid Dynasty (99-815) *Introduction of Hosianism *Hobrazian Orthodox Church Middle Ages *Kingdom of Stormereti & Kingdom of Muzalkaz *Reunification in 1375, under King Vakhtang the Great *Vakhtanid Dynasty (1375-1739) *Mdivanid Dynasty (1739-2035) Modern Age First Republic (2035-2342) *Monarchy abolished in 2035, first Republic of Hobrazia Imperial Republic (2342-3161) *Imperial Republic proclaimed in 2342 **Participation in the First Darnussian Civil War (2354-2360) **Imperial Hobrazian Protectorate of Independent Darnussia (2370-2373) *Second Imperial Republic declared in 2417 **Participation in the War of Luthori Succession (2561-2566) **Darnussian-Hobrazian Border Conflict (2566) **Participation in the Second Darnussian Civil War (2585-2599) *Hobrazian Imperium proclaimed in 2738 Second Republic (3161-present) *Free Republic of Hobrazia formed in 3161 *Republic of Hobrazia in 3186 *Artani Republic of Hobrazia in 3193 *Hobrazian People's Democratic Republic in 3222 *Hobrazian Republic in 3257 **Participation in Malivian-Gaduri War (3288-present) Government The Hobrazian political scene is a varied one and has experienced several important changes throughout its history. Hobrazia is currently a multi-party semi-presidential constitutional republic, transitioning from a one-party communist regime. Executive power is sharing between a popularly elected Prezidenti and a State Minister of his choice. The Prezidenti is elected for a five year term, (immediately) renewable once. he is the head of state and has has full authority over foreign and defence related affairs. The State Minister heads the Government and organises Government agenda. Theoretically the two have equal power but in reality, one often dominates the other through a strong personality, political position or personal popularity. Political Parties There are many defunct parties who left an impressive influence over Hobrazian politics and politicians: *Hobrazian Peoples Party *We Say So! Party *Capitalist Party of Hobrazia *Clyrvská Dynastia *Popular Front for Democratic Socialism *Christian Socialist Party *First Party of Hobrazia Administrative Divisions Hobrazia has five sub-national administrative divisions. The sub-national administrative divisions are known as Mkhare's (Hobrazian: მხარე), usually translated as regions. Geography The Republic of Hobrazia has very different geography depending on where you are in the country. All kinds of climate and land form can be experienced in the five communes. * Zargundia: desert/plain-like * Deltaria: Rivers and forrests/swamps and some holiday beaches * Kiduran: Just crowded (the largest population) with lots of service industry and IT and not the heavy industry, except for some naval ones. * Stormereti: Crowded with a little capital (Astoria City) and a lot of cities surrounding it. Lots of naval industry. * Muzalkaz: Hills and mountains, industry related to that and a lot of smaller cities. Economy Hobrazia has a diversified economy with the largest sectors being tourism, agriculture and mining. About 52% of the Hobrazian workforce is employed in agriculture which makes up about 18% of Hobrazia's GDP. Most of these are engaged in substinence farming. Tourism is an important forex earner, with nearly 2 million foreigners visiting the country in 3702-3. Hobrazia has large deposits of commercially exploitable copper, zinc, gold, silver, coal and aluminium. Mineral production counted for 8% of GDP in 3701. Hobrazia's economy is being restructured from one of a socialist model with high levels of state ownership to that of a corporatist model, with lesser public ownership but remaining with relatively high regulation. Hobrazia has a progressive income tax regime from 15% to 58%. Corporation tax is at 25% while VAT is 10% for basics and 20% for luxury goods. Demographics Population The population of Hobrazia is very homogenous with 89% of the population being Hobrazian. A large Malivian minority (7%) is found in the southern parts of the country. The rest are mostly Artanian immigrants of all ethnicities. The current population stands at 99.66 million citizens of the republic. Language Hobrazians speak a unique language, called Hobrazian, which is a language isolate, meaning it is unrelated to any other language. Hobrazian uses its own alphabet, created during the Middle Ages. Although the letters of the Hobrazian alphabet largely follow the order of the Kalopian alphabet, the two alphabets seem to be unrelated. Religion The Hobrazian Republic does not have a policy on state religions, but Hobaism, a polytheistic nature religion, and the Hobrazian Orthodox Church, a Patriarchal branch of Hosianism, were once its state religions, to which the majority of the population adheres. There are also small populations of Luthorans in the north such as the members of the Church of Muzalkaz and practitioners of Geraja in the south (comprised mostly of Malivian expatriates). Hobrazia is also home to a sizable atheistic/agnostic community. Ethnicity The Hobrazian Republic is largely homogeneous in its ethnic makeup, though liberal immigration laws have given rise to a few minority groups. Most of the population is formed of ethnic Hobrazians. The modern Hobrazian ethnic makeup was created by the merger of two tribes, the Hobratz and the Zargunians. The latter were the descendants of Deltarians, coming from modern Deltaria, and most Hobrazians therefore view Deltarians as their genetic cousins. Foreign Affairs The Imperial Republic of Hobrazia was a member of the Axis Agreement and the Treaty Against the New World Order, until the Capitalist Party of Hobrazia Government withdrew from the arrangement. Now Hobrazia is a member of the Alliance of Terran Republics, and a close ally of Gaduridos. Public Holidays Hobrazia has many holidays and festivals throughout the year, thanks largely to the combination of Hobaist, Hobrazian Orthodox Hosian, and secular beliefs. Secular Holidays *Oktoberfest- A holiday that commerates Hobrazian beer-crafting. A perennial favorite for tourists. *Hobrazia Day- Commemorates the founding of the first Republic. *Labour Day *Halloween *Festivus *New Year's Eve and Day Holidays of the Hobrazian Orthodox Church Numerous in the liturgical calendar, but the two most important are the Festivity of Descent and the Festivity of Birth. Holidays in Hobaism *The Festival of Fertility (March 25th – April 5th) - This is where Hobaists celebrate the coming of the new season and ask the Hob-A for a fertile crop and animals for food. *Midsummer (20th June-30th June)- Celebration of mid-summer when the Sun is at its height and the day its longest. *Feast for the dead (30th October-9th November)- Celebration of those who have been before (died) and inviting them to feast with the living. *New Year (28th December-6th January)- Celebration of the New Year. A large tree cut from the sacred forest is burned throughout and the ashes then taken by each of the tribes. Category:Nations Category:Hobrazia Category:Artania